Intimachi
Intimachi is the Simplicitrix's DNA sample of an Incubus from Earth. He is voiced by Nolan North, and by Ralph Fiennes. Appearance Intimachi Intimachi has the exact same appearance as Alan's human form, caused by the similarity in the DNA between the Incubus and Human DNA samples. The only difference is that the Simplicitrix is on his chest in symbol form, rather than on his wrist in watch form. In his art, it is on top of his jacket, but in the series, it is underneath his shirt. When using his sexual inducement and chi absorption powers, his eyes change from brown to red. Negative Intimachi Negative Intimachi has the exact same appearance as Richard's human form, though with the Negative Simplicitrix underneath his shirt (it is only underneath his suit jacket in his art). When using his sexual inducement and chi absorption powers, his eyes change from brown to cyan. File:Negative_Intimachi.png|Negative Intimachi File:Negative_Intimachi_Eyes.png|Negative Intimachi's aqua eyes Powers *Intimachi, being an Incubus, has the ability to sexually induce anyone he touches. When he does this, his eyes change from brown to red. *Intimachi has the ability to drain someone of their chi, or life energy. This can be used as a means of self healing. His eyes change from brown to red in this case, as well. *Intimachi's Incubus physiology enhances his physical human abilities, such as strength, speed, agility, durability, and, most importantly, sexual capability. *Due to Alan's abilities, Intimachi has the ability of fourth wall awareness. Weaknesses *If Alan were to stay in the form of Intimachi for too long without draining any chi, his health would decline to the point of death. *Intimachi's Incubus nature makes him somewhat difficult for Alan to control. This can lead him to draining enough chi from another being to possibly kill them. History Appearances By Alan *''The Trial of Alan Nomaly'' (unintentional cameo debut) *''RWBYA'' By Richard *''RWBYA'' Etymology *Intimachi's name is a portmonteau of the words, "intimacy," in reference to the sexual nature of both Incubi and Succubi, and the word, "chi," in reference to that Incubi and Succubi drain chi from other beings. Trivia *Intimachi's species is the male counterpart of Alexis' species, Succubus. *Intimachi, alongside the Simplicitrix's human DNA sample, are the only DNA samples to come from Earth. *Intimachi, alongside ChamAlien, Heatblast, and Wildmutt, is one of the few aliens to have eyes that aren't red. However, Intimachi's eyes change from brown to red when he absorbs chi or uses his sexual inducement powers. **Richard seems to have control over this, as his eyes did not become cyan when using his powers on Neo. *Intimachi was unlocked in The Trial of Alan Nomaly due to Alan's interactions with Alexis whilst wearing the Simplicitrix, meaning he would have been the first new alien too be unlocked if Alan transformed in order of them being unlocked. *Intimachi is the only alien to have two completely different designs for Alan and Richard, not even having the same Simplicitrix location. **This is no longer the case, as they now both have the Simplicitrix on their chests beneath their shirts.